


Кошмары

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Раньше Стив боялся, что война закончится. Теперь всё изменилось.





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ВБ, события Эндгейма учитываются только из официальных трейлеров.

Щелчок Таноса разделил мир на “до” и “после”. Весь мир, не только Землю. Но Земле не хватало сил оплакивать других — своих бы оплакать.  
  
Стив помнил, что когда-то его самым большим страхом — тем самым демоном, которого он так и не показал Тони, — был страх, что однажды война закончится. Как давно это было? Несколько лет назад, а кажется, будто в другой жизни. Сколько их у него было, этих жизней — Стив со счёта сбился. Но эта, последняя, была самой ужасной. Война наконец закончилась, но его это больше не пугало. На самом деле, он многое бы отдал, чтобы это снова стало его главным страхом — потому что это значило бы, что страх нынешний над ним больше не властен. Что было бы возможно только в одном случае.  
  
Каждый день он ходил в группу поддержки для тех, кто потерял кого-то из близких после Щелчка. Раньше группу непременно вёл бы Сэм, но Сэма больше не было. Приходилось Стиву — это придавало жизни хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
Каждый день они с Брюсом, Тором, Наташей, Роуди и другом Тора Ракетой собирались на бывшей базе Щ.И.Т.а и снова и снова, бесконечно и почти безнадёжно искали — искали Таноса, искали Камни, искали адресата сообщения в пейджере Фьюри (так Стив узнал, что такое пейджеры и зачем они нужны — Тони был бы в восторге)… искали Тони.  
  
Каждую ночь Стиву снился кошмар, один и тот же в разных вариациях. В этом кошмаре Тони был совсем один в молчаливой тьме космоса, бледный и мёртвый, с инеем на щеках и ресницах, и в его глазах не было больше весёлых искорок, не было затаённого огня и чего-то такого, что заставляло Стива смущаться и сбиваться с шага. В них был тот же космический лёд, что и вокруг. Лёд, тоска и одиночество.   
  
_— Ты обещал,_  — шептал он бледными до синевы губами, —  _ты обещал, что придёшь, если будешь нужен. Но ты не пришёл. Где ты был, Роджерс? Где. Ты. Был?_  
  
Стив пытался до него дотянуться. Пытался объяснить, оправдаться, попросить прощения. Спасти. Обнять. Хоть что-нибудь, чёрт подери, сделать! Но Тони всё смотрел на него своими мёртвыми глазами, полными космического холода, и спрашивал:  
  
_— Где ты был, когда был мне нужен, Роджерс? Я умер из-за тебя._  
  
“Он умер из-за меня”.  
  
Стив просыпался, жил и засыпал с этой мыслью, и единственное, что помогало ему держаться хоть как-то — надежда. Возможно, Тони остался жив. Ракета (“эй, ты, я тебе никакой не енот, за языком следи, здоровяк!”) говорил, что его друзья тоже были где-то там в космосе, искали Камни и Таноса. Быть может, они могли найти Тони. Шанс был — даже не один на миллиард, но больше у Стива не было ничего. Только эта безумная надежда и ещё более безумная вера в самого Тони — в то, что он слишком упрям, чтобы рассыпаться от какого-то Щелчка, и слишком гениален, чтобы погибнуть в космосе. Тем более что он уже едва не погиб там однажды… и тоже по вине Стива.  
  
“Ты не ляжешь на колючую проволоку”.  
  
Собственные слова били в голове набатом, оглушая. Это ты, ты, ты виноват, Роджерс. Ты расколол Мстителей. Ты убил Тони. Живи с этим. Живи долго.  
  
Он всё ещё носил с собой тот самый телефон. А к нему теперь ещё и телефон Тони, который тот не взял с собой в космос. Стив помнил, как, услышав наконец долгожданный звонок, схватил телефон и несколько секунд смотрел на высветившееся на экране имя и не мог вдохнуть, словно вернулась позабытая после сыворотки астма. И как оборвалось что-то внутри, когда вместо голоса Тони он услышал Брюса. Не то чтобы он был не рад его услышать, конечно… Но хотелось бы — при других обстоятельствах.  
  
Он и так спал мало — а теперь и вовсе едва ли не по два часа в день. Поэтому, когда по базе разнёсся сигнал тревоги, он оказался в лаборатории одновременно с Брюсом, остальные собрались в течение минуты — встревоженные, сна ни в одном глазу.  
  
— Сигнал из космоса! — в голосе Брюса слышались и тревога, и робкая, едва живая надежда. Он поколдовал над экраном, расшифровывая послание. — “Дороти возвращается в Канзас”.  
  
— Я не понял, — нахмурился Тор.  
  
Это ведь было когда-то. Летучие обезьяны. Могло ли это быть совпадением сейчас?  
  
— Это Квилл! — заорал Ракета так, что Стив едва не вздрогнул. — Только он мог написать такую чушь!  
  
Но Стив знал — и по ответной быстрой улыбке Брюса понял, что и тот думает о том же, — что не только Квилл мог такое написать. Совсем не только он. И это была вовсе не чушь.  
  
— Здравствуй… Стив. Я бы позвонил, да телефон потерял, так что уж прости, что без приглашения.  
  
Корабль был похож на фантастическую птицу. А Тони… Тони был измождённым, бледным и заросшим, но восхитительно  _живым_. И в его глазах не было льда. Глядя в них, Стив впервые за очень, очень много дней наконец-то почувствовал, что очнулся от бесконечного кошмара.


End file.
